


Wrong Feelings

by Magic_and_Myths



Series: Wrong [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: (Sort of.), Angst, But mostly angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tadashi is being brave, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I talk to you about something?"</p><p> Hiro's blinking large brown eyes at him, nervously nibbling on his bottom lip with that little gap peeking through. Tadashi smiles at him kindly, which only serves to make Hiro more nauseous then he already is.</p><p>or</p><p> In which, Hiro attempts a love confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croestrate (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=croestrate+%28Tumblr%29).



Tadashi runs a hand through his hair, before once again glancing at his younger brother. Right when Tadashi had arrived home from the nerd lab, Hiro had given him a quick smile--completely avoiding his eyes--before practically jumping into bed without laying down. Mochi lets out a meow from Tadashi's lap and Hiro looks up, accidentally catches his older brother's eye, then quickly looks back down at his sheets. Tadashi bites his bottom lip, before continuing to tap away on his laptop.  _Come on, knuckle head, just tell me what's wrong._

 

"Dashi..."

 

Tadashi turns so fast that Mochi leaps off of his lap, hissing in offense.

 

"Can I talk to you about something?"

 

Hiro's blinking large brown eyes at him, nervously nibbling on his bottom lip with that little gap peeking through. Tadashi smiles at him kindly, which only serves to make Hiro  _more_ nauseous then he already is. _  
_

 

"Sure, Hiro. What do you want to talk about?"

 

"So...", Hiro lets out a shaky breath, "I met this guy and h-he told me about a very difficult situation he's in..."

 

Tadashi climbs up onto his younger brother's bed, upon hearing Hiro's tremulous tone.

 

"Okay. So what's his story?"

 

"It's actually really weird...like seriously gross...", Hiro rambles, "and well, you know...so he...um..."

 

The boy goes back to nibbling his bottom lip, and when he only sees encouragement on his older brother's face he continues.

 

"Well, he told me he...likes someone. And, well, you know...he truly  _loves_ this person...and he's known this person for a long time. Like, a  _really_ long time."

 

"Huh." Tadashi shrugs, before gracing his brother with another smile. "Sounds normal to me."

 

"Well, the thing is...he feel's like this person hates him. Well, not actually hates him, but...uh, more like if he tells this person _then_ the person will hate him. You get me?"

 

Tadashi looks down at his sock-clad feet, mumbling a, "Yeah...somehow..."

 

"So, naturally...", Hiro continues, a bit more confident at his brother's response. "I was curious, alright? And...and I asked him who he liked."

 

Tadashi furrows his eyebrows. "And?"

 

"He said..." 

 

And Hiro really can't do this, he just  _can't._ The boy genius hides his blushing face in hands.

 

"Uh, he said...he liked someone very close to him..."

 

"Well, I don't see a problem with that."

 

Hiro perks his head up, excitedly. "You don't?"

 

"No, why would I?", Tadashi shrugs his shoulders.  "I had a crush on Honey, and she's close to me."

 

Hiro tries not to deflate, he really does. "Oh...right. Yeah, that's true."

 

"So, the guy?"

 

"Right." Hiro nibbles his bottom lip, once more. "So, he asked me if he should tell this person. If he should... _confess_ his love."

 

"Well, what could go wrong?"  

 

Tadashi rubs the back of his neck, uncertainly. "Although, it will make their friendship a bit...awkward, don't you think?"

 

"Yeah, definitely.", Hiro nods his head, vigorously. "I mean...it would be  _so_ wrong."

 

"Not really.", Tadashi decides, but frowns all the same. "But there's always a possibility."

 

"And, I'm pretty sure the, uh, this person he likes...is like  _really_ close to him. Like, not so much a friend."

 

"Like a _best_ friend?"

 

Hiro shakes his head, trying not to let his frustration show. Tadashi tilts his head to the side like a brown-eyed puppy, and Hiro wants to simultaneously kiss him and punch him in the face.

 

"Like a...distant relative?"

 

Hiro almost breaks into smile as he nods. "Yeah, exactly! Uh, I mean, somewhat like that."

 

"Ew, that's gross.", Tadashi gags. " _And_ messed up. You seriously need to talk to him."

 

Hiro stills. "Y-yeah...like  _so_ gross."  _I...he...he thinks it's gross...it_ is  _gross....I'm gross._

 

Hiro clenches his sheets, feeling his heart begin to crack, and Tadashi frowns at his younger brother's glittering eyes.

 

"Nerd? Hey, Hiro, what's wrong?"

 

Hiro blinks back his tears. "N-nothing. I just figured...he really messed up badly, don't you think?"

 

"Well, definitely." 

 

_Definitely, definitely, definitely..._

 

And Hiro feels the crack travel all the way down, before splitting his heart in two.  _What...what have you done, Hiro?_

 

He can only blink back tears for so long, Hiro decides. "I...I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep-"

 

Tadashi taps his brother's foot with his own. "Hey, you never told me. What was your response to him?"

 

"I told him he's gross. I told him it was a bad idea. You know, Dashi?"

 

Hiro sits up staring big, brown, _watery_ eyes at Tadashi. "He _is_ gross."

 

Tadashi looks away from his brother. "No need to be so harsh."

 

"He is!", Hiro all but screams, shocking Tadashi into looking back at him. "He is gross! I...he...he is gross."

 

And just like that, all the fight goes out of the boy genius. "I'm gross...you think I'm gross."

 

"Calm down, Hiro, it's okay." Tadashi soothes, before wavering. "No need to be so sensitive about others."

 

And Hiro's much too emotionally drained to recognize the completely out of character phrase that his brother just spoke. 

 

"Right, no need to be sensitive.", Hiro decides, before casting hopeful eyes on his brother, determined to give it one more shot. 

 

"No need to be sensitive...to gross people, right?"

 

"Right. Now, got to sleep, little bro."

 

And Hiro's crushed.

 

_"Please don't hate me...oh, please, Dashi. I promise I'll stop being gross, just please don't hate me."_

 

Tadashi furrows his eyebrows worriedly at Hiro's mournful tone. "Huh?"

 

Hiro squeezes his eyes shut.  _Crap. I said it aloud._

 

"Nothing. I-I'm just tired."

 

Tadashi nods in understanding, before sliding off the bed and traveling back to his desk, throwing a, "Goodnight, Hiro!", over his shoulder.

 

"Goodnight...Dashi."

 

It's only under his covers--where his older brother can't see him--that Hiro finally allows himself to cry. He should have known better. Of course, Tadashi would have thought it to be disgusting; any sane person would. He's just glad that Tadashi shut him down, before he humiliated himself even more and confessed his love for his older brother. Hiro attempts to erase the image of a disgusted Tadashi out of his mind's eye--he really does--but it's all in vain. 

 

Tadashi sits at his desk, watching the bundle of blankets that is Hiro and listening to the chocked sobs of his brother, who is trying to keep them silent. The robotics student runs a hand through his dark hair, his heart aching every time his brother lets out a sound. Mochi once again jumps up into his lap, and Tadshi hides his face in orange fur, before releasing tears he had done so well to hide.

 

_I promise you Hiro...you aren't gross..._

Tadashi lifts his face and takes a deep breath, before continuing to type with Hiro's quiet sobs in the background. _...but I can't bear to do something like that to you. I'm sorry, my little sunshine...but I can't...not now...not ever. We can't be gross together....Hiro...I'll forever love you without a voice. I'll mask it as long as I can...because I can't do this._

 

Tadashi hears Aunt Cass flick off her light switch; he knew she had been listening.

 

_I can't risk it...because the risk is too high...for both of us._

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an amazing concept script: http://croestrate.tumblr.com/post/111134303053/wrong-feelings


End file.
